Sea-Sky Graduation
by carolineakim
Summary: Langit dan laut adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak perbedaan kontras di dunia ini. Dan hari ini, adalah hari kelulusan dari kedua sekolah dengan perbedaan kontras tersebut/"Mau pulang atau berkencan?"/"...Aku lebih suka langit dan antariksa ketimbang laut."/"...aku boleh berteriak senang?"/"Happy Sea-Sky graduation, honey."/NAMJIN/MONJIN/BL/YAOI/REVIEW AFTER READING, THANKCHU :*


**Sea-Sky Graduation**  
 _ficlet by carolineakim_

 _Untuk Namjin shipper diluar sana  
_ **plotless, I know :'))  
** inspirasi gigit pipi dari ffnya AVCenna-senpai :'''

 **-oOo-**

Seokjin merapikan dasinya di depan cermin. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang sangat lebar dan tampak percaya diri. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari _sweater_ biru langit yang sedang dia kenakan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Seokjin mengenakan seragam itu. "Ini hari kelulusanku di _Seoul's Sky High School_. Semangat!"

 _Seoul's Sky High School_ adalah sekolah menengah atas yang benar-benar spesial dimata Seokjin. Selain materi pelajaran biasa, disana juga mendalami tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan langit— _sky_. Entah itu tentang awan, hujan, bahkan antariksa. Itu sangat menarik. Apalagi, warna langit biru cerah sangat menentramkan hati. Seokjin suka itu.

Dalam hatinya, ada dua perasaan. Satu, rasa senang—tentu saja—karena dia lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Tidak ada satupun nilainya yang mengecewakan. Kedua, dia sedih. Sekolahnya itu sungguh berat untuk ditinggalkan. Seokjin sudah terlanjur sayang dengan sekolah itu—bahkan, saat ayahnya akan pindah ke Kanada, Seokjin menolak untuk ikut. Supaya dia tetap tinggal di SSHS. Seokjin merapikan rambutnya yang dia beri warna kuning pastel tiga hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap!"

 **-oOo-**

"Huwee... Hyung sudah lulus. Aku ditinggal sendirian, huwee..."

Seokjin dan Yoongi tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook—yang sekarang sedang sibuk bergelayutan dilengan Seokjin dan Yoongi. Sepertinya, tidak rela jika kedua _sunbae_ kesayangannya ini akan lulus. Jungkook harus menunggu setahun lagi, tentu saja. Seokjin mendorong kening Jungkook pelan. "Kau tidak sendirian, kelinci. Ada Taehyung 'kan? Jahat sekali kau tidak menganggapnya."

Wajah Jungkook memerah sesaat. "Biarlah, alien-hyungie tidak usah dihitung. Dia tidak penting." Yoongi mencolek dagu Jungkook dengan jahil—lalu, tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi kaget _hoobae_ nya itu. "Tidak penting atau _sangat penting_? Hm, hm?" Jungkook berdecak sebal dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kedua _sunbae_ kesayangannya yang akan lulus.

"Hoseok-hyung juga ikut lulus, Jimin-hyung—aku tidak berani mendekatinya. Aku takut ditendang oleh Yoongi-hyung nanti. Berarti... ah! Masa' hanya alien-hyungie?!" lama-lama, Jungkook terpekik sebal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Seokjin tertawa, ikut mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Jangan _tsundere_ seperti itu. Bilang saja kau bahagia karena nanti Jimin akan menjadi 'obat nyamuk' di antara kalian berdua." Canda Seokjin—membuat Yoongi tertawa setuju. "Hah, sepertinya si Park itu akan merasa kesepian. Kasian, ya—haha!"

"Kau juga kasian, di kampus tidak ada dia—haha!"

Seokjin hari ini puas menjahili kedua temannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjukkan dua jarinya yang membentuk gunting. " _Peace_. Aku hanya bercanda, oh ayolah! Namaku sebentar lagi akan dipanggil." Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca dan tangisnya benar-benar pecah—apalagi, saat Hoseok menghampiri mereka dengan senyum selebar dan secerah mentari, ditangannya terdapat sertifikat serta pin emas tanda kelulusan di SSHS.

" _Kim Seokjin dari kelas 12-3, harap maju kedepan..._ "

Hoseok dan Yoongi harus berusaha supaya Jungkook tidak mengeraskan tangisannya. " _Min Yoongi dari kelas 12-3_..."

Kali ini, Hoseok harus berjuang sendirian untuk menenangkan kelinci yang sedang mengamuk—takut ditinggal para _sunbae_ nya.

 **-oOo-**

Seokjin tersenyum puas saat melihat sertifikat serta rapornya. Tidak tampak raut bosan karena dia berkali-kali membaca dua benda tersebut. Matanya yang sudah berbinar kembali berbinar-binar saat menatap pin kecil tanda kelulusan. Seokjin juga mendapatkan piala karena dia termasuk dalam tiga besar dikelasnya. Tetapi, rasa bangganya itu harus dia pendam kuat-kuat saat Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu dibangku taman, dengan Taehyung yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Jeonjung, berhentilah menangis—astaga. Kita jadi pusat perhatian!"

Bukannya berhenti, Jungkook malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya saat mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Seokjin ikut duduk disebelah Jungkook dan menyisir rambut Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "Hei, dengar ini baik-baik. Kita ini juga perlu lulus, kau juga begitu. Mana mungkin kita akan tetap tinggal di SSHS. Pokoknya, nanti kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang bagus—kalau bisa melampaui kita."

Tangisan Jungkook mulai mereda. Dia dikerubungi oleh Seokjin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jimin yang sekarang sibuk menghiburnya. Persis sekali seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang menangis mencari ibunya ditengah pasar malam. Jimin menghela nafasnya dan merangkul pundak Yoongi tanpa penolakan. "Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah lulus, semoga kalian masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang bagus. Dan setelahnya, saat giliran kita bertiga yang lulus, kalian harus berdoa supaya kita masuk kedalam perguruan tinggi yang sama."

"Tidak perlu menangis lagi. Seokjin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, dan Hoseok-hyung pasti akan sering-sering berkunjung kemari. Kasihan ya, Jimin ditinggal." Dengan senang hati, Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung. Mereka tertawa bersama dengan perasaan yang cukup lega karena Jungkook berhenti menangis. "Hyung, hari ini _Seoul's Sea High School_ juga sedang ada acara kelulusan." Seokjin mengangguk, menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Bisa dibilang, dua sekolah ini memiliki satu pendiri dan donatur yang sama. Bedanya, _Seoul's Sea High School_ memberikan tambahan materi khusus laut. Berbeda dengan langit, laut justru memiliki warna biru kelam yang terkesan misterius. Dan kurang lebih, seperti itulah sifat para siswa disana—bawaan.

"Kau tidak berniat bertemu dengan monster kesayanganmu?" goda Hoseok. Wajah Seokjin memerah dan dia pura-pura menendangnya, "Berisik, aku mau pulang dulu. Jangan lupa janji besok ke restoran Jepang, ya!"

Jungkook tertawa jahil bersama Taehyung. "Mau pulang atau berkencan?"

—Dihadiahi pukulan sayang oleh Seokjin.

 **-oOo-**

"Wah! Keren, juara satu dikelas dan satu sekolah. Benar-benar sempurna, nilai yang hebat. Lihat ini—astaga... nilai terendahmu B plus? Dan ada di pelajaran—WTF?! FISIKA?! Ini sangat merendahkanku, nilai Fisika milikku saja B minus. Nilai tertinggi? Wah, tentang ekonomi laut. Kau tahu, nilai tertinggiku? Tentang meteorologi dan planet-planet! Kurasa aku benar-benar akan menjadi astronot!" Namjoon tertawa keras saat mendengar celotehan Seokjin disebelahnya. Lelaki dengan seragam ber- _sweater_ biru tua itu merasa sangsi jika Seokjin sedikit lebih tua dari usianya. Walaupun sesekali Seokjin tampak dewasa, tidak bisa dielak jika Seokjin lebih sering menampilkan sisi manisnya dan bertingkah kekanakan— _hanya didekat Namjoon saja_. "Kau lucu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menggigitmu."

Wajah Seokjin merah padam, tangannya terkepal dan meninju pelan bahu Namjoon. "Kau pikir aku ini makanan, hah? Lagipula 'kan—AW!" kalimat Seokjin terputus begitu saja oleh pekikan tertahannya. Bagaimana tidak? Namjoon tiba-tiba mendekati wajah Seokjin dan menggigit pipi gembilnya itu dengan gemas. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ini salahmu, kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk menggigit pipimu itu." Seokjin merogoh saku tasnya untuk mencari sehelai tisu yang digunakan untuk membersihkan bekas gigitan Namjoon dipipinya. "Kau menyebalkan, untung saja rumahku sepi. Aku bisa malu jika _eomma_ melihatnya." Gumam Seokjin, yang lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Untuk apa malu, kan _eomma_ sudah tahu." Wajah Seokjin kembali merah padam—tangannya digunakan untuk memukul pelan bahu Namjoon lagi. "Diamlah, jangan berisik. U-UWAH! Bentuk pialamu lucu sekali! Bentuk ombak dengan lumba-lumba kecil. Aku menginginkannya!" Namjoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat Seokjin berteriak seperti itu. "Bentuk pialamu 'kan juga bagus. Ada planet bumi disana."

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya—membuat Namjoon mati-matian menahan supaya bibirnya tidak menghampiri bibir Seokjin. "Tapi, aku menginginkan piala yang bentuknya Saturnus. Sayang sekali, aku hanya mendapatkan juara dua. Tidak masalah! Aku masih tetap bangga. Lagipula, ini hasil jerih payahku sendiri!" Namjoon melepas kacamatanya dan mengambil pialanya yang sedari ditatap Seokjin dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana jika kita bertukar piala, hm?" Seokjin nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Hah?! _Pabboya_! Jangan macam-macam, bagaimana bisa. Aku ini hanya juara dua, sementara kau juara satu. Tidak—tidak! Aku lebih suka langit dan antariksa ketimbang laut."

" _Happy Sea-Sky graduation, honey_."

"E-eh?!" wajah Seokjin bersemu merah, bibirnya terkatup rapat sekadar untuk menahan senyuman malunya. Namjoon merangkul Seokjin lebih dekat padanya. "Hari ini, aku dan kau lulus. Kita lulus dari SSHS. Hei, singkatan sekolah kita sama!"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja, mau dibedakan juga susah. Lagipula, pendirinya sama." Ucap Seokjin dengan senyum manis yang membuat matanya nyaris tertutup. "Bedanya hanya, laut dan langit, hanya—AW! KAU INI KENAPA, SIH? PIPIKU BUKAN MAKANAN!"

Lagi-lagi, Namjoon menggigit pipi Seokjin. Memang tidak meninggalkan bekas gigitan, tetapi hal itu membuat Seokjin merasa kaget dan geli karena ujung lidah Namjoon yang menyentuh lembut pipinya. Wajahnya kembali memerah sempurna. Tangannya digunakan untuk memukul-mukul bahu Namjoon—penuh dendam. "Sana pergi! Kalau kau ingin makan, belilah bakpao atau apa saja. Asalkan tidak menggigit pipiku!" Namjoon mendorong pelan dahi Seokjin dengan gemas. "Tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan daripada pipi gembilmu itu, hyung. Aku menyukainya." Kata Namjoon jujur. Wajah Seokjin berkali-kali lipat memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih. Aku ini—"

"HYUNG! KAU DI DALAM, HAH? INI AKU!"

Seokjin nyaris terjengkang dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara yang diyakini jika itu adalah suara Hoseok. Entah kapan manusia itu datang dan entah kapan Seokjin mengundangnya kerumah. "HYUNG?! KAU DISANA? AKU MASUK YA—HUWAA!"

Sungguh berisik, ditambah gedoran pintu berkali-kali yang dibuat oleh Hoseok. Seokjin tidak tahan dan segera membuka pintu. Hoseok yang sedang menyandar di kusen pintu terjerembab kedalam karena sang tuan rumah membuka pintu begitu saja. "Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kesini, kau berisik sekali. Untung saja tetangga sekitar tidak keluar dari rumahnya." Hoseok meringis dan mengekori Seokjin yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. "WAH! HAI, NAMJOON! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU, YA?!"

"ASTAGA, HOSEOK! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK!"

Sunyi. Bahkan, Namjoon saja tidak menyangka jika reaksi sebal Seokjin akan seperti itu. Hoseok menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. "Nah, begini bagus. Baiklah, kau kemari ada apa? Pamer teriakan, huh?" ucap Seokjin penuh nada sindiran—sayangnya, Namjoon menganggap Seokjin malah lebih menggemaskan dengan nada sarkastis seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan, bukan itu maksudku. _A-anu_ , tadi guru mata pelajaran sistem tata surya—Ahn _seongsaenim_ —menitipkan ini untukmu. Dia bilang, dia akan selalu mengingat murid pandai dengan segala ambisi mengelilingi antariksa macam dirimu." Seokjin menganga tidak percaya saat melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Hoseok. Miniatur pesawat luar angkasa, masih baru dan mengkilap. Astaga. Ini pasti mahal sekali. Entah kenapa, Seokjin merasakan _euphoria_ berlebihan saat melihat benda itu kini ada ditangannya. "...aku—"

"—ya?"

"...aku boleh berteriak senang, tidak?"

"Ya, silahkan. Ini rumahmu, kan."

Tiba-tiba, Seokjin menerjang tubuh Namjoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Memekik tertahan disana dengan tawa bahagia yang hampir membuatnya menangis terharu. Kebahagiaannya bertambah lebih banyak lagi hari ini. Mungkin, Hoseok akan dia traktir nanti. "Namjoonie, aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan—ah, aku tidak sanggup berbicara lagi." Namjoon tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan Seokjin. "Keren sekali. Besok aku juga ingin membeli miniatur kapal selam atau miniatur kapal feri." Seokjin terkekeh dipelukan Namjoon dan matanya menangkap pin emas yang tersemat di seragam biru tua milik Namjoon—tanda kelulusan khas dua sekolah, _Seoul's SeaSky High School_. Begitulah cara menyingkatnya.

Hoseok menarik tangan mereka berdua dan merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding. "Sudah, berhenti bermesraan. Kasihan, aku masih _single_ disini. Nah, aku akan memotret kalian. _Happy Sea-Sky graduation_!" Hoseok mengambil ponsel Namjoon dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Tangan Namjoon menarik Seokjin supaya lebih dekat padanya. Secara refleks, tangan kiri Seokjin terangkat keatas dengan gaya _peace_. Sisi kepala mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Tersenyum bahagialah! _Once again, happy Sea-Sky graduation_!"

Seokjin tersenyum walaupun tidak selebar saat dia bersiap-siap tadi pagi, sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat berdekatan dengan Namjoon. Sementara itu, Namjoon tersenyum gemas dengan mata yang terpejam dibalik kacamatanya. Hoseok tersenyum puas melihat hasil potretannya. Namjoon merangkul Seokjin lebih dekat kepadanya—mengabaikan Hoseok. " _Happy Sea-Sky graduation_ , Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, membalas bisikan Namjoon ditelinganya. " _Happy Sea-Sky graduation_ , Namjoon."

 **-E N D-**

[halo, saya kembali]  
[maaf kalau enggak dapet feelnya, ini plotless sekali. Saya tahu :''']  
[terlahir karena saya sangat rindu dengan sekolah, tapi nanti pas masuk pasti pengen libur lagi]  
[yasudah itu saja, terimakasih sudah membaca! Saya cinta kalian]

 _Sign,  
carolineakim  
_ _ **[ily from my deep heart]**_


End file.
